¿Por qué tú?
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: Hermione Granger está enamorada de su amigo Ron Weasley, pero por azares del destino ella y él no están juntos. Más que eso Hermione se siente traicionada por su amiga, Lavender Brown, la cual es ahora la novia de Ron. El tiempo pasa y el destino les tiene algo preparado que ellos no podrán creer.
1. Prólogo

_Hola a todo el mundo. Bueno pues el día de hoy les traigo mi primer Romione, una historia algo dramática, loca, no sé, muchas cosas jaja. La escribí hace casi un año y ahora la publico por aquí._

_Espero que les guste._

_Saludos, LoveDreamer_

**Prólogo**

Enamorarse es fácil, desenamorarse… eso… eso es más complicado y Hermione Granger estaba segura de ello, no cabía duda que, a pesar de sus extensos conocimientos, no había encontrado la cura para el amor. Para ella, esa cosa desconocida le había sacado miles de canas verdes al no saber el por qué siempre que estaba al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley, se le ponía una estúpida sonrisa; o por qué, en los últimos meses había estado sufriendo gracias a él y a la que una vez fue también su amiga, Lavender Brown.

Hermione, una chica de ojos color marrón y el cabello castaño que por alguna razón siempre tenía un poco alborotado, se encontraba sola en su habitación, lloraba desconsolada y silenciosamente para que sus padres no pudieran escucharla. Sí, ya no podía negárselo, estaba muy enamorada de Ronald Bilius Weasley, un pelirrojo de hermosos ojos azules, pero ese no era el verdadero problema, el problema era que desde hacía unos tres meses, él y una de sus mejores amigas (al menos ella creía que lo era), Lavender Brown, habían comenzado una relación y eso era algo que Hermione ya no podía soportar.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, la castaña tomó una vieja navaja entre sus manos y la acercó a su muñeca izquierda, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y temblando, presionó un poco el filo en su piel y de inmediato aventó el objeto lejos de ella.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo!?- dijo en voz alta tratando de tranquilizarse. Miró la navaja por un momento y se sintió decepcionada de sí misma

–Ya no más, Hermione, ya no más. Basta de llorar- se dijo secándose las lágrimas –De ahora en adelante le demostrarás al mundo quién eres y Ron tendrá que darse cuenta de lo mucho que perdió, se arrepentirá- concluyó determinantemente.

A día siguiente, Hermione se levantó con un mejor ánimo, se duchó y se preparó para ir al colegio, ese día comenzaría su plan maestro. Se colocó frente al espejo y sonrió para sí misma, tomó el maquillaje y comenzó a arreglarse más que otros días pero siempre tratando de verse natural, arregló su cabello más que en otras ocasiones aplacándolo y en un rato estaba lista para irse. El plan había comenzado.


	2. Valentine's day

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Un nuevo capítulo se une. Espero que les guste, a mí al menos me gustó. _

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que han agregado a favoritos y follow._

Lugrintson: ¡_Hola! me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, voy a tratar de actualizar seguido ;) Decía que era mi primer Romione, porque en efecto lo es, lo hice hace mucho más tiempo que "Amándote con mis 4 sentidos" y lo publiqué en Potterfics :D Saludos y gracias por el Review._

_Buenooo sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo para el cual me inspiré en la canción "Valentine's day" de Linkin Park_

**Capítulo 2**

**Valentine´s day**

Tres meses antes…

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación terminando de darle los últimos arreglos a su necio cabello, nunca podría aplacarlo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, había tratado demasiadas veces como para creer lograrlo algún día.

-¿Lista para irnos?- preguntó su padre cuando la chica bajó al comedor

La chica asintió mientras se acercaba a la cocina para tomar un vaso con leche y una manzana.

-¿Sólo comerás eso?- cuestionó Jane, su madre, al ver lo que la chica se disponía a comer –Debes comer más- determinó

-Pero ya no tengo tiempo- la chica dio una mordida a su manzana –Vámonos papá, se nos hará tarde.

-Mañana espero que te levantes más temprano para que te dé tiempo de un desayuno decente- gritó su madre antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta.

-Te ves muy linda hoy, hija- alagó Hugo, el padre de la chica, del cual había heredado sus ojos marrones.

-Gracias papá- respondió Hermione un poco sonrojada –Pero no es para tanto.

-Supongo que para ustedes los jóvenes es un día especial- comentó el señor Granger con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Papá!- reprendió su hija aún más sonrojada. Ese día sí había una razón por la cual estaba un poquito más arreglada que otros días, era el día más romántico del año y tenía la vaga esperanza de que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, ese día sirviera de algo, quería con todo su ser y su corazón que Ron se le declarara o algo parecido, que al fin le dijera que la quería como ella lo quería a él. Por alguna razón sentía que su vida cambiaría ese día. Hermione no se equivocaba, sólo que su vida no cambiaría como ella lo había pensado.

Hermione bajó del auto para entrar al colegio Hogwarts a tomar sus típicas clases del día. Desde que salió se dio cuenta que era San Valentín, había globos rojos y rosas, de formas de corazones o con frases románticas impresas en ellos; había flores, tarjetas y demás detalles que pudieran existir ese día. Sonrió para sus adentros, siendo sinceros, a ella no le gustaba mucho ese día, siempre lo había considerado pura mercadotecnia y cursilería, pero su corazón latiendo fuerte con su mente imaginando que sería un excelente día, la mantenían feliz.

Entró al salón de clases y se sentó en su lugar asignado, tal vez tenía casi un mes que había comenzado el segundo semestre en la preparatoria, pero había elegido su lugar y nadie podría moverla de ahí. Un rato más tarde llegó Ron haciendo que el corazón de la castaña comenzara a acelerarse.

-Hola- saludó el pelirrojo

-Hola- respondió Hermione con una sonrisita nerviosa

-Vaya lío que hay allá afuera, todos esos vendedores obstruyen el paso- comentó sentándose frente a su amiga, como lo había hecho desde el inicio del semestre.

-Sí, es un lío. Todo lo de este día es un lío, sin mencionar que todo está carísimo- continuó platicando la chica.

-No me digas que ya intentaste comprar algo- Ron la miró con una sonrisa de lado

-No, claro que no- respondió Hermione de inmediato sintiendo que se sonrojaba al ver su sonrisa –Es sólo que eso pasa todos los años.

-Ah, ya. Sí, siempre es así.

-Hola- saludó Luna Lovegood, una chica de largo cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, en cuanto entró al salón.

-Hola- respondieron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo sueño- comentó cuando se sentó, ella siempre había sido amiga de ellos desde que la habían conocido en la secundaria -¿Creen que venga el profesor?

-Espero que no- respondió Ron de inmediato.

-Yo sí. No me dormí tan tarde haciendo su tarea como para que no venga- dijo Hermione

-Eres una ñoña- le dijo el ojiazul haciendo que ella se sintiera avergonzada.

Un rato más tarde llegó Neville y el profesor, así que la clase dio inicio como todos los días. El grupo de los chicos se encontraba dividido en dos secciones para algunas de las clases, por lo que en la otra sección se encontraban Harry Potter, un chico de cabello negro azabache, unos impresionantes ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre y que usaba unos lentes redondos; y Lavender Brown, una chica rubia con largos rizos y ojos azules; los cuales eran amigos de Hermione, Neville, Ron y Luna. Harry había sido amigo de Ron y Hermione desde que estaban en la primaria; Luna y Neville, se habían hecho sus amigos al entrar a la secundaria; y Lavender era su amiga desde el último bimestre de la secundaria. Todos llevaban una excelente amistad, charlaban y se divertían en lo que más podían.

Por la tarde, Ron platicaba con Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el salón de la última clase del día al lado de Luna y Neville

-… y si ves por allá, él está a punto de declararse- explicaba el pelirrojo a una interesada Hermione.

-Pero ¿cómo puedes saber eso? No creo que puedas saberlo con tan sólo mirarlos- contestaba la chica. Ron argumentaba saber cada parte de la vida de los demás en ese día con tan sólo mirarlos

-Claro que se puede, todo el mundo es muy obvio este día- contestó el chico con orgullo.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Hermione- dijo Ron deteniéndola en el camino y poniéndose frente a ella –Todo el mundo se declara este día, todo el mundo dice lo que siente porque de alguna manera este día les da el valor de hablar- continuó mirándola a los ojos –Quizá sea una buena idea que tú hicieras lo mismo.

El pulso de la chica se aceleró de inmediato ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso era una manera de decirle que quería saber si le diría que sí? se preguntó de inmediato Oh vamos, Hermione. Sabes que le dirías que sí de inmediato y sin necesidad de aclararlo se dijo.

-No lo sé, quizá sea una buena idea- puso su mejor sonrisa y continuaron caminando.

Hermione se sentía ilusionada, por un momento después de mirarlo, sus sueños parecía que se volverían realidad. Quizá al fin podría estar con él, quizá al fin Ron podría ser algo más que su amigo. A pesar de que aún no había ocurrido nada ese día, el haber dormido una noche antes pensando que algo pasaría le hacía sentirse mejor, guardaba demasiadas esperanzas de que él se confesara.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, pudo ver a Harry muy sonriente (una noche antes le había dicho que se confesaría con Ginny), lo saludó y le envió una pícara mirada, él sonrió sonrojado y negó con la cabeza murmurando "Aún no"; saludó a Lavender con un beso y un abrazo como todos los días solía hacerlo. Comenzó a platicar con todos sus amigos, Ron se había quedado atrás y aún no llegaba.

El pelirrojo apareció un rato después, saludó a sus amigos. Hermione notó que tenía una rosa escondida en la espalda, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar que esa rosa sería para ella. Un segundo más tarde el chico se acercó a Lavender y después de susurrarle algo al oído se la llevó a un pasillo cercano. La castaña no les quitó la vista de encima ni un segundo. Los chicos platicaron muy de cerca por un par de minutos, entonces Ron se acercó a Lavender y la besó. Hermione sintió cómo algo se rompía dentro de ella, como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado de un momento a otro. Él no sentía nada por ella, eso estaba claro. La sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó para no regresar en mucho tiempo.

-¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?- gritó Luna cuando vio que su amiga se alejaba rápidamente de ellos –Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

La castaña detuvo el paso, se quitó las lágrimas que habían logrado salir y dio la vuelta con una mini-sonrisa fingida.

-Nada, sólo recordé que necesitaba ir a…- pensó en decir biblioteca, hasta que recordó que habían ido antes de ir a clase –a la tienda.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, necesito estar sola- Luna comprendió al instante lo que pasaba y decidió darle espacio a su amiga.

Hermione caminó sin rumbo alguno por un rato, no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas caían sin remedio. Que torpe había sido al creer que Ron sentía algo por ella y más torpe por creer que algo pasaría entre ellos. Miró a su alrededor a todas las parejas que eran felices ese día, se sintió sola por un momento y concluyó que si antes no le gustaba San Valentín, con lo que acababa de pasar definitivamente odiaría ese día con todo su ser.


	3. Lo que es mejor

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Siento mucho la tardanza, entre la escuela y los exámenes no había podido darme tiempo para actualizar, de verdad lo siento mucho. **

**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic el cual espero que les guste.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer, seguir, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Love-Dreamer-HP**

**Capítulo 3**

**Lo que es mejor**

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Luna

-A caminar- contestó Hermione tranquilamente comenzando a caminar hacia atrás después de haber volteado a ver a su amiga.

-Tenemos clase, no lo olvides- gritó la rubia corriendo un poco para alcanzar a su amiga.

-Lo sé, sabes que no me gusta faltar a clases. Pero no tenía ganas de estar ahí- la castaña detuvo el paso en un pasillo desierto de Hogwarts, y se sentó tranquilamente. El plan que se había planteado hace tanto tiempo no iba del todo bien, en realidad ni siquiera funcionaba, pero trataba de que no le afectara.

-Creí que ibas a caminar- dijo Luna con una ceja levantada al ver la acción que acaba de hacer Hermione.

-Ya me cansé- respondió la chica en doble sentido.

-No te fuiste por eso, ¿Cierto?- Luna se sentó junto a su amiga

-Sabes lo que me pasa- dijo Hermione después de soltar un suspiro. Luna era una de las pocas personas que sabían lo que sentía por Ron y, obviamente, también sabía lo que pasaba con Lavender.

FLASH BACK

-Vamos Hermione. Tiene que haber una razón para la que creas que mi hermano es lindo- una pelirroja iba caminando junto a la castaña mientras se dirigían a la clase de la última.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, sólo creo que lo es- respondió Hermione algo sonrojada.

-Seguro te gusta- afirmó la hermana de Ron, Ginny. Ella era una chica pelirroja, igual que todos en su familia, con ojos cafés y pequeñas pecas en las mejillas. A pesar de ser un año menor, era la mejor amiga de la castaña desde que se habían conocido.

-¿¡Ron!? Claro que no.

-Yo creo que sí- canturreó divertida –Sería divertido si fueras mi cuñada- le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se fue por otro pasillo para dirigirse a su clase del día.

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Luna, quien había estado callada durante el recorrido.

-No digas tonterías, Luna- Hermione se metió apresuradamente al salón.

-Ven- llamó la rubia un minuto después de que dejara sus cosas dentro. Hermione la siguió sin vacilar.

-Soy tu amiga, ¿no?- comenzó en cuanto estuvieron en un lugar en el que nadie las escuchara.

-Claro que lo eres.

-Entonces dime la verdad.

Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro, Luna lo había conseguido otra vez… como siempre.

-De acuerdo, tal vez me gusta Ron- la rubia entrecerró los ojos -¡BIEN! Me gusta, ¿contenta?- la ojiazul rió un momento y asintió.

FIN FLASH BACK

-No deberías dejar que te afecte tanto- comentó Luna

-Lo sé. Y también sé que lo superaré algún día- susurró Hermione con la mirada perdida. En realidad esperaba superarlo, no debía vivir así.

-Oye- rompió el silencio la castaña después de un rato. Luna volteó la mirada hacia ella -¿crees que Lavender lo sepa? ¿Crees que se dé cuenta?- preguntó

-No lo sé. Pero si es inteligente, supongo que lo imagina.

FLASH BACK

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Hermione una tarde a la hora de la comida.

-Claro Hermi- Lavender sonrió a su amiga un rato y la miró con atención -Te he visto rara estos días y quisiera saber qué te pasa- se sinceró.

-Bueno Lavender, creo que ya no puedo más con esto, necesito que sepas porqué he estado extraña estas semanas- la castaña estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga después de que le dijera que le gustaba Ron, especialmente después de que, al estar analizando la situación, sospechaba que su amiga también gustaba del pelirrojo , bueno… me gusta Ron- soltó rápidamente. Lavender la miró sin gesto alguno –Y creo que lo que siento es fuerte.

-Lo quieres- afirmó su amiga. Hermione asintió angustiada –Vaya, supongo que esto es difícil- la ojimarrón palideció –Vivir enamorada y no saber si te corresponden- aclaró.

-Lo es- afirmó Hermione después de calmarse un poco –Sólo quiero saber una cosa, Lav, ¿A ti te gusta?

-Me agrada, es muy lindo- respondió la chica, haciendo que Hermione sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

-Entonces… ¿Sí?- preguntó temerosa

-Es sólo mi amigo- sonrió la rubia.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Yo más bien opino que lo sabe- afirmó Hermione –Lo sabe desde hace mucho- dijo después de recordar cuando se había confesado.

-Pero eso fue hace casi un año. ¿Crees que sepa que aún te gusta?- preguntó Luna

-No tengo idea, pero ya te lo dije: ella sabe que algo pasa- La castaña se quedó pensando en todo lo que había hablado con su amiga, tal vez Lavender sabía lo que pasaba y ahora sólo le quedaba hacer una sola cosa más…

-¿Luna?

-Dime

-Hay algo que quiero decirte- Hermione se comenzaba a levantar para ir a su clase.

-Te escucho

-Me iré… a Australia- susurró la chica, su amiga volteó la mirada rápidamente pensando que Hermione estaba bromeando.

-¿Pero por qué?- exclamó la rubia –Creí que habíamos acordado que te quedarías

-Sí Luna, lo sé. Pero ya le di la respuesta a mi padre.

-¿¡Le dijiste que sí!?

-Sí, ya no puedo con esto. Quizá le contesté en un momento de desesperación, pero no pude evitarlo, lo hice y ya- mintió Hermione.

-No te vayas, puedes quedarte con nosotros- rogó Luna, no quería que su amiga se fuera y menos ahora que sabía los verdaderos motivos por los que se iba

-No, no puedo. Será lo mejor- contestó tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió al salón de clases.

-Hermione- la detuvo su rubia amiga –Tendremos que decirle a los demás.

-Lo sé, lo haré en cuanto lo considere oportuno- se limitó a contestar y continuó su camino con Luna detrás de ella. Estaba hecho, esa noche le diría a su padre que se irían, ya no importaba si podía quedarse, tenía hasta ese día para definitivamente contestar y diría que sí. Quizá era malo no haberle dicho la verdad a su amiga, pero consideró que era lo mejor para todos, especialmente para ella.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Primero que nada, esta es la manera en la que responderé, si este método no les agrada, hagan sugerencias y podemos cambiarlo.

**Fatty73: ¡**Hola, Fatty! Que gusto que te esté gustando, tengo una sonrisa en la cara jeje. Ya verás lo que se viene después de esto. Y sí, ¡viva Hermione! :P

Saludos y hasta el próximo cap.


	4. La historia que nunca comenzó

¡Hola!

Bueno, pues aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado. Un poco de lo que el pelirrojo vivió y pensó.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

Love-Dreamer-HP

**Capítulo 4**

**La historia que nunca comenzó**

Ronald Weasley se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando al techo y pensando en los últimos meses que había vivido. Habían sido los meses más extraños de su vida, puesto que ésta había dado un extraordinario giro que lo dejó con una novia y sin una amiga. Sí, él había notado que su antes mejor amiga, Hermione Granger ya no era como solía ser con él, su amistad se había deteriorado y tenía que admitir que ese deterioro había comenzado desde el mismo tiempo que tenía con Lavender, así que, de alguna manera, sabía que ella era la mayor razón. No entendía realmente cuales eran los motivos, sólo sabía que eso era lo que pasaba.

Se levantó tranquilamente y se metió a bañar, seguía pensando en su castaña amiga y es que desde unos meses atrás, ella era quien ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que ya no sucedía con su novia. Lavender era una chica linda, Ron lo sabía, además la quería y estaba seguro de ello, pero el hecho de que ahora Hermione le pareciera, de alguna manera, más linda lo confundía. Estaba al menos hace tiempo, muy seguro que su amiga ya no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Él se había enamorado de ella apenas un año después de que la conoció, pero después de estar con ella, tratarla por más tiempo y saber lo inteligente y orgullosa que solía ser en ocasiones, entendió que jamás se fijaría en él, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar en ella y cuando Lavender apareció y mostró interés en él, pensó que era hora de intentar con alguien más que no fuera Hermione. Pero ahora ahí estaba, pensando en ella como lo hacía hace 8 años.

Salió del baño y se vistió rápidamente, ese día iría a casa de Luna, la cual había organizado (por alguna razón que Ron desconocía) una comida con todos sus amigos, ahí estarían todos: Harry, Neville, sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George, su hermana menor Ginny, su novia Lavender, Luna, Hermione y él. Terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a la sala para esperar a que sus hermanos llegaran y pudieran irse. Un rato más tarde Fred y George bajaron y se sentaron junto a su hermano.

-¿Listo para irnos, hermanito?- preguntó Fred codeando a Ron

-Seguro te urge irte para ver otra vez a tu noviecita- bromeó George sonriendo. Los gemelos eran mucho más altos y dos años mayores que Ron, eran pelirrojos como todos en su familia y solían ser muy bromistas.

-Dejen de molestarme-bramó Ron

-¿Vas a decir que no la extrañas?

-Seguro tienes ganas de besarla otra vez, como tienes unas doce horas sin hacerlo, seguro que necesitas que tus labios se hinchen- Fred alzó los labios mientras George los fruncía acercándose divertidamente a Ron.

-¡Basta!-grito Ron rojo de la ira

-Déjenlo en paz- murmuró Ginny cuando iba bajando las escaleras –Todos sabemos que quiere llegar con su Lav-Lav, pero no quiere hacérnoslo saber porque le da vergüenza- rió la pelirroja.

Ron se sintió realmente molesto, pero decidió guardárselo para que dejaran de molestarlo.

-¿Les parece si nos vamos?- preguntó tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Sí- contestaron sus tres hermanos al unísono

-¿Podemos pasar por Harry?- preguntó Ginny antes de salir.

-Sí, claro que podemos- respondió George quien iría al volante ese día.

OoOoOoO

-No creo que sea una buena idea

-Hermione, eso fue lo que acordamos

-Pero no creo que sea una buena idea- respondió la castaña

-Nadie sabe la verdad, hoy se entrarán. Ya es hora de que se los digas- regañó Luna

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- interrumpió –Sabes que te vas en dos semanas.

-Sí, pero sería mejor que vayan al aeropuerto a despedirme mientras se enteran ese día- bromeó Hermione

-Sí claro. Todos me lo van a agradecer- ironizó su amiga mientras ponía los platos y vasos en la mesa.

-Eres la única que lo sabe, puedes decirles tú- rió la ojimarrón, le gustaba hacer enojar a Luna.

-Lo haría, pero no me has dejado.

-Lo sé.

-Hermione, estás consciente de que esto es lo mejor para todos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Luna con las manos en la cintura, mirando a Hermione.

-Sí- se limitó a responder la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces lo haremos. Estaré contigo siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- la castaña y la rubia se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo, las lágrimas de ambas comenzaron a salir.

-Deja de llorar que todavía no me voy- dijo Hermione riendo y sollozando.

-No me será fácil libarme de ti, ¿cierto?- bromeó la ojiazul quitándose las lágrimas con las manos.

- Eso tenlo por seguro- la castaña continuó arreglando la mesa y preparando las cosas para cuando sus amigos llegaran.

OoOoOoO

La comida en casa de Luna había sido realmente extraordinaria, todos disfrutaban de los dotes culinarios que la chica tenía. Un par de horas después de comer, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa esperando por Hermione, la cual había dicho que cuando volviera les diría algo importante.

-Hermione- llamó Luna fuera del baño –Sal de ahí. Tienes casi media hora ahí dentro, por favor, tienes que hacerlo- pedía tocando la puerta una vez más.

Hermione se encontraba delante del espejo, no podía salir, no se sentía con el valor de hacerlo, simplemente no quería informar a todos que se iría. Estaba segura que le preguntarían la razón y había ensayado cientos de veces lo que les diría: "Es sólo por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre en los que no puedo interferir", pero era complicado mentir, odiaba las mentiras, pero sería lo mejor que podría hacer en esos momentos, al final de cuentas era parte de la verdad.

La puerta volvió a sonar, Luna aún seguía insistiendo en que ella saliera de ahí. La chica dio su último vistazo al espejo y se dio valor a sí misma Vamos Hermione, tú puedes se alentó y salió al encuentro con sus amigos.

-Vaya, ya era hora- exclamó Luna cuando la chica salió del baño.

-Esto es difícil, Lu, espero que entiendas- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia sus amigos.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo.

Al llegar a la sala, Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor, todos la miraban expectantes para entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. La castaña vio a Harry sentado junto a Ginny quien le tomaba la mano mientras le sonreía a su amiga; Fred estaba junto a George también mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa que los caracterizaba; Neville estaba a un lado de los gemelos mirándola con un poco de seriedad; pero había algo que no encajaba en la imagen, alguien faltaba en ese cuadro, dos personas, las personas por las que daría ese comunicado.

-¿Y Ron y Lavender?- preguntó de inmediato dirigiéndose a Luna

-Se fueron hace un minuto- respondió Neville

-Bueno, no hay problema,- dijo Hermione tratando de contener el dolor que le causaba –de todas formas creo que será lo mejor- continuó, un extraño enojo la había invadido –Tengo algo que decirles- exclamó con fuerza dirigiéndose a sus amigos –y quiero que sepan que lo que les diga hoy no saldrá de este lugar, sólo ustedes deben saberlo y no lo comunicarán a nadie, ¿entendieron? ¡A nadie!- todos la miraron extrañados, Luna la miraba con asombro, pero decidió no decir nada.

-Me voy a Australia- soltó son rapidez –Y si soy sincera no quiero despedidas ni que comencemos con lloriqueos. El día de hoy se considera una "reunión" de despedida y eso es todo lo que aceptaré. Me tratarán como si nada estuviese pasando y podrán acompañarme al aeropuerto si así lo desean. Nadie debe saberlo, nadie de los que no estén aquí.

-Pero, Hermione…

-Nada Luna, si ellos quisieron irse es su problema y no deben decirles, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si esto se considera una reunión de despedida, ¿puedo al menos lloriquear hoy?- pidió Ginny acercándose a Hermione.

La castaña sonrió, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con cariño, quería hacerse la fuerte, pero le sería imposible.

-Sí, Ginny. Hoy sí podemos llorar- sollozó en su hombro mientras todos los demás se acercaban para darle un reconfortante abrazo a su amiga.

OoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba terminando de guardar sus cosas en su maleta. No volvería a ver esa casa en mucho tiempo, esa casa llena de recuerdos, llena de alegrías y de tristezas. Guardó el pequeño oso de peluche que le había dado Ron en su último cumpleaños mientras le sonreía con tristeza. Se preguntaba cómo era que las cosas entre ellos hubieran terminado así, cómo es que ahora ya no podía hacer nada más que alejarse para sentirse mejor, Ron siempre había sido su amigo y en muchas ocasiones se imaginó siendo algo más que eso, se imaginaba tomándose de la mano y riendo junto a una familia, pero eso no pasaría, ella se iría y dejaría a Ron con Lavender. Rodeó la habitación con la mirada esperando encontrar algo que se le estuviera olvidando y sólo encontró la mancha que había dejado un barniz de uñas en un rincón de la pared, sonrió con melancolía recordando lo ocurrido…

FLASHBACK

La habitación estaba sólo iluminada por una lámpara de baterías que amenazaban con terminarse, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama mientras buscaba un barniz que le agradara para ese día, Ginny le pintaba las uñas a Lavender mientras Luna ingeniaba un buen diseño para Ginny. Las chicas tenían tan mala suerte, que el día que habían decidido hacer una pijamada, la luz había decidido irse y dejarlas con sólo una lámpara y un par de baterías.

-Creo que este se verá bien- exclamó la castaña mostrando el barniz que había elegido, un rosa brillante.

-Genial, espera a que se me sequen las uñas y pintaré las tuyas- dijo Lavender cuando se levantó del suelo.

-Vale, yo comienzo con las tuyas, Ginny- Luna se sentó donde estaba Lavender y tomó su mano para comenzar.

-Creo que esta lámpara no tardará mucho en apagarse- dijo Hermione mirando la luz que cada vez era más tenue.

-Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos, sólo faltan ustedes dos- Lavender tomó el barniz y lo abrió con rapidez.

-Pero ten cuidado y no pintes mis dedos, Lav- bromeó la castaña

-No lo haré, tranquila.

Luna miraba de tanto en tanto a Hermione y a Lavender, tenía un plan entre manos y la lámpara a punto de apagarse ayudaba demasiado a su ingeniosa idea. Cinco minutos más tarde la luz se apagó

-¡No puede ser! Sólo me faltaba un dedo- gritó Lavender con frustración

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Luna asustada

-¿Qué fue qué?- preguntó Ginny con un poco de miedo

-Eso, el ruido- Luna sonreía sin que nadie pudiera verla.

-Yo no escuché ningún ruido- respondió Hermione y se levantó para buscar una vela.

-¡Aaaahhh!- gritó Lavender al sentir que algo le tomaba el pie.

De pronto las luces se prendieron mientras Luna reía a carcajadas y sobándose el estómago.

-Ojalá pudiera haber visto tu cara- reía

-No es gracioso- dijo Lavender con una mano en el pecho y la otra recargada en la cama en la cual sostenía aún el barniz que le estaba poniendo a Hermione.

-Sí lo fue- rió Ginny –Mira, ahora parece que en serio pasó algo aquí.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso?!- gritó Hermione cuando llegó a la habitación

Todas voltearon la mirada hacia la pared y vieron la gran mancha de barniz rosa que la ahora adornaba.

-Simple, Luna me dio un buen susto creyendo que sería divertido-respondió Lavender con los brazos cruzados.

-Para mí lo fue- dijo Luna –Lo siento, no creí que te asustaras a tal grado- se disculpó

-O sea que todo es culpa de Luna- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar su sonrisa –Por asustar a Lavender… ¿Qué les parece que le damos su merecido?- tomó una almohada y la estampó en la cara de su rubia amiga.

-¡Auch!

Todas comenzaron la guerra y rieron divertidamente hasta que la noche y el sueño les hicieron dormir alegremente, al final su pijamada no había sido tan mala.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

OoOoOoO

Tomó sus cosas y salió decidido a hablar con Hermione, no podía más con la intriga, estaba volviéndose loco al recordar lo que había pasado. No la había visto en dos semanas, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque ella se negaba a hacerlo y ahora ya no podía esperar, así tuviera que entrar a escondidas a su casa, la vería.

Caminó hasta la casa de su amiga y tocó la puerta. Desde que llegó notó el lugar extrañamente silencioso.

-No encontrarás a nadie ahí, muchacho- gritó una anciana del otro lado de la calle –Los Granger partieron por la mañana.

-¿Partieron? ¿A qué hora creé que volverán?- preguntó el pelirrojo a la anciana.

-Ellos no volverán, jovencito. La mudanza se fue con ellos. No creo que regresen- anunció.

-Gracias- articuló el joven y la anciana se retiró.

Ron se quedó parado frente a la casa observándola minuciosamente, como si aquello hiciera que alguna cosa apareciera y Hermione regresara. Caminó al patio trasero y lo recorrió tranquilamente, se sentó en el pasto del lugar recordando lo ocurrido dos semanas anteriores. Se recostó con las manos en la cabeza y se maldijo a sí mismo, la había hecho sufrir demasiado y todo por no hablar a tiempo, por no decirle lo que sentía antes.

Se levantó un rato más tarde dispuesto a irse, sin saber porqué, caminó hacia el cuarto en el que los Granger guardaban todas las cosas de jardinería, la puerta estaba abierta pero no había nada en el interior. El chico se preguntaba porque había ido a aquél lugar, no había nada interesante o que le recordara a su castaña amiga como para ir allí. Recorrió el pequeño cuarto con la mirada y encontró un papel blanco tirado en el suelo, se acercó a revisar de lo que se trataba Seguro es sólo basura y yo estoy siendo demasiado paranoico se dijo riendo. Abrió con lentitud el pequeño papel y leyó el contenido:

_Luna me dijo que tenía que decirle lo que sentía, sin embargo, no estoy segura de qué tan bueno pueda resultar eso, tengo miedo a que ya no quiera ser mi amigo, a que me deje de ver como siempre y nuestra amistad se vaya evaporando poco a poco, pero se me ocurrió una idea, hacer una carta que jamás enviaré._

_Querido Ron:_

_Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte y en esta carta te diré lo que me pasa._

_En primer lugar y antes que nada, quiero que sepas que eres uno de mis mejores amigos y que eso jamás va a cambiar en toda mi vida._

_En segundo lugar, espero que no tomes a mal todo lo que te diré y reflexiones un poco las cosas que me pasan y trates de entenderme._

_En tercer lugar…bueno, esto es lo más difícil. Amigo, me enamoré de ti. Sí, como lo lees, yo Hermione Jean Granger me enamoré de ti Ronald Bilius Weasley y sinceramente no espero ser correspondida ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero que lo sepas y existe una simple razón por la que quiero que lo sepas: ya no quiero sufrir. Sé que esto te sonará extraño, pero es en serio, sufro y sufro mucho, supongo que sabes por qué. Lavender es mi amiga, o al menos eso creo y tú…bueno, tú sabes, estás con ella, y eso, aunque no lo creas, me duele. Me duele verte con ella, por lo que siento por ti. No me voy a poner a hablar de todo lo que es ella para ti, se que la quieres demasiado y eso lo respeto, pero sólo quiero pedirte un favor, aléjate de mí, aléjense de mí. Ya no soporto todo esto y ésta es la mejor manera que encontré de evitar que la bomba explote. Sé de antemano que esta carta jamás llegará a tus manos y que tal vez soy demasiado cobarde,_ _pero sólo quería desahogarme._

_Con amor, Hermione_

Suspiró al terminar de leerla y la guardó en su bolsillo, regresó a casa y la releyó cientos de veces. No volvería a ver a Hermione nunca más y eso le dolía, la extrañaría, especialmente porque ella no se había despedido de él. Cerró los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido, pensando en que ella, Hermione Granger, había sido esa historia que jamás había comenzado, esa historia que añoró tantas veces y que nunca se haría realidad.

OoOoOoO

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Fatty73: **¡Hola! Sí se va a Australia y lo ha anunciado a todos, Ron no se enteró y cuando lo hizo supo que debió hablar antes. Ya verás lo que se viene para estos dos jóvenes. Sé paciente.

Gracias por todo. Me he dado cuenta que siempre comentas, eso es de verdad fantástico, muchas, muchas gracias :D

**MrsLGrint: **¡Hola! Pues se va porque fue la única manera que encontró para sentirse mejor, aunque esta no sea la más correcta, ya verás lo que pasará después.

Me gusta mucho saber que esto te gusta xD

Saludos y abrazos.

Gracias por el review.


	5. Accidente del destino

¡Hola!

¡He vuelto!

Les dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Este capítulo estaba contemplado para ser el primero de este fic, pero después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que tenía que haber un antes de…

Espero que les guste.

Saludos y gracias por leerme

Love-Dreamer-HP

**Capítulo 5**

**Accidente del destino**

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de Londres con dirección a casa de sus padres. Se encontraba realmente molesta con su jefe, ya que le había puesto un caso demasiado tonto para lo que ella había demostrado ser capaz. Se quejaba mientras caminaba y no miraba hacia dónde estaba yendo. Tenía un sobre color amarillo debajo del brazo izquierdo, en el otro cargaba su bolso mientras su mano sostenía el celular y su mente estaba muy ocupada maldiciendo a su jefe. Sin fijar la mirada al frente ni un segundo, dio la vuelta en una de las esquinas, no supo cómo es que pasó, pero al darse cuenta estaba tirada en el suelo a un lado del sobre, la bolsa y el celular. Se comenzó a levantar molesta y trataba de recoger las cosas que se habían caído, la persona con la que había chocado intentaba ayudarla.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó aquella persona.

-¡Es usted un tonto! ¡¿Qué no puede fijarse por dónde camina?!- gritó Hermione molesta.

-De verdad lo siento, no la vi- el chico la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- bramó con sarcasmo –Debería tener más cuidado- dijo cuando se sacudía el pantalón.

-Oiga, no fue sólo mi culpa, usted también venía distraída- acusó el joven tomando los papeles y cosas que se les habían caído al suelo.

-Mi culpa, ¡claro!- susurró la castaña con enojo.

El chico le entregó a Hermione el sobre amarillo y el celular, ella los tomó y volteó la mirada hacia el joven por primera vez desde que había ocurrido el accidente. Pudo verse perdida rápidamente en el azul celeste de esos ojos. Él sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Ron?

-¡Esto es impresionante!- gritó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-Vaya que lo es- exclamó la chica

Pronto Ron estaba rodeando a la castaña con los brazos y sentía a su corazón latir con rapidez. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y apretó más el abrazo como si temiera que ella desapareciera de pronto.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó Hermione tratando de librarse del abrazo.

-Bien- contestó el ojiazul soltando a la joven

-Me da gusto

-¿Y tú cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias- la castaña sonrió por primera vez desde que había visto a su viejo amigo, no creía que lo volvería a ver, claro que después de que regresara a Londres era más que obvio que algo así pasaría.

-¿Trabajas por aquí?- preguntó Ron

-Sí, trabajo a unas cuatro calles de aquí.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!- exclamó entusiasmado –Yo trabajo a cinco calles de aquí.

El mundo sí que es pequeño pensó Hermione

-Bueno Ron, me dio gusto verte, pero tengo que irme- anunció la castaña a modo de despedida.

-Sí, a mí también me dio gusto verte- Ron estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de su amiga -¿Qué te parece si te llamo uno de estos días? Me gustaría platicar contigo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione después de pensarlo un poco, de alguna manera sentía que eso no era una buena idea. Sin embargo, no encontraba una razón lógica para no hacerlo –Amm, toma- le entregó una tarjeta que sacó de su bolso. Ron hizo lo mismo.

-Espero verte pronto.

-Yo igual. Adiós, Ron.

-Hasta pronto, Hermione.

OoOoO

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por la última calle que la conducía a la casa de sus padres, sólo tres calles más lejos de donde se había encontrado con Ron. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en si mirada, su sonrisa y en cómo se sintió al verlo otra vez. Sonrió inconscientemente por su ahora divertido accidente. Recordaba que era justo así como solía gritarle cuando eran amigos.

Llegó a casa, abrió con la copia que sus padres habían insistido en que tuviera, cerró y se dirigió a la habitación que sus padres le habían asignada para cuando los visitara. Se recostó tranquilamente en su cama, cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

FLASHBACK

-¡Déjalo en paz, Ron!- gritó Ginny a su hermano cuando éste molestaba a su nueva mascota, un pequeño cachorro chihuahueño al cual llamó Pigwidgeon.

-¡Es una cosa horrible!- exclamó Ron haciéndose a un lado

-¡Eso no quiere decir que lo molestes!- intervino Hermione quien tomó a Pig en sus brazos y lo acarició cariñosamente, ella era quien le había regalado el cachorro a Ginny por su cumpleaños -¡Y no es horrible!

-Lo dices porque tú lo compraste. En serio, Hermione, ¿qué clase de gustos son esos?

-Bueno no creo que tú tengas mejores gustos- espetó la castaña.

-Coincido contigo- apoyó Ginny. Hermione alzó las cejas con orgullo al saber que su amiga la apoyaba.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mis gustos- gritó el ojiazul.

-No hace falta, con imaginarlo es más que suficiente.

-No seas tonta, eso no puedes saberlo- Ron parecía confundido y nervioso. Algo le hacía pelear siempre que podía con Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo, algo le hacía sentir unas extrañas cosquillas en el estómago al pensar en sus gustos y Hermione, especialmente porque los pensaba al mismo tiempo.

-Puedo notarlo- afirmó Hermione. Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello –Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, solo no molestes a Pig y ya- concluyó la chica con enojo.

Ron decidió dejar el asunto en paz y se fue a su habitación con un enojo impresionante. Hermione lo había logrado otra vez, había ganado y lo había hecho enfadar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando la chica despertó se dio cuenta de lo tarde que ya era, por lo que decidió bajar al estudio de su padre para charlar con él sobre aquél caso que su jefe le había asignado y con el que no estaba del todo contenta. Su padre se había ofrecido a ayudarle en lo que pudiera y aunque Hermione sabía que estaba demasiado capacitada para resolverlo sola, pensó que una segunda opinión no le haría daño, su padre era uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad y era por ello que Hermione lo admiraba, claro que no estaba de acuerdo con comenzar a trabajar con él ya que sentía que eso era darle muchos beneficios para ser una novata, así que decidió buscar trabajo por su cuenta; lo encontró en uno de los bufetes más importantes de Londres, pero no le habían dado aún la oportunidad que ella buscaba.

-Buenas noches, papá- saludó en cuanto entró en el estudio

-Buenas noches, hija. ¿Trajiste el caso?- preguntó su padre levantándose de su asiento para darle a su hija un cariñoso beso.

-Sí, aquí lo tengo- la castaña le entregó el sobre amarillo que llevaba en las manos esa misma tarde y que contenía los papeles correspondientes.

El señor Granger sacó los papeles y comenzó a ojearlos.

-No puedo creer que me dieran otra vez un caso como este- comenzaba a quejare la castaña –Le he dicho al señor Malfoy que soy muy capaz de casos más complicados.

-Linda, dijiste que se trataba de otro caso de una artista, ¿cierto?- preguntó Hugo mirando a su hija.

-Sí, otra tonta actriz que no sabe cumplir su contrato ¿Qué clase de caso es ese?- Hermione seguía quejándose mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el estudio como si fuese un león enjaulado.

-Pequeña, esto no es sobre una actriz, estos son papeles de algo así como un expediente clínico- informó el señor Granger analizando los papeles.

-Imposible, yo revisé los papeles antes de venir, eran del caso de una actriz- dijo Hermione confundida.

-¿Quién es Ronald Weasley?- preguntó su padre leyendo uno de los papeles.

A Hermione se le paralizó el corazón al escuchar ese nombre, no era posible, seguro ella y Ron habían cambiado los sobres en ese extraño accidente.

-¡No puede ser!- murmuró la castaña dejando de moverse y aproximándose a los papeles para asegurarse que el nombre que había dicho su padre era exactamente el que había escuchado.

-¿Conoces a ese chico? Porque su nombre me suena conocido- dijo Hugo Granger.

Claro que te suena conocido, papá, él es la razón por la que nos fuimos gritó Hermione en su mente.

-Sí, lo encontré hoy. Iba a Hogwarts conmigo antes de que nos fuéramos a Australia- susurró pensativa.

-Si puedes llamarlo sería fantástico. Mientras más rápido termines el caso, más confianza te tendrá Malfoy para otros casos- dijo su padre.

Hermione asintió de inmediato, tomó el teléfono y buscó entre las bolsas de su pantalón la tarjeta de Ron, la encontró de inmediato, podía leerse en ella _"Ronald Weasley, dentista " _Hermione rió entre esto y comenzó a marcar el número. Eso no era lo que esperaba, no quería llamar a Ron tan rápido no quería hablar con él tan pronto, ¿cómo iría a verse eso? Ella se vería necesitada y ansiosa, dudó para pulsar el botón de _Llamar_ un par de veces, hasta que lo hizo y alguien respondió rápidamente.

-¿Ron? Necesito verte.

OoOoO

**Respuestas:**

**Fatty73:** ¡Hola! Pues aquí la respuesta a tus preguntas, una manera extraña de encontrarse, ¿no crees? Se vienen nuevas cosas. Espero leerte en este capítulo. Saludos y gracias por tus palabras.


	6. Recuerdo que me querías

**¡Hola!**

**Hace como mil años que no aparecía por aquí… lo sé, merezco la horca… o una Avada jaja, pero espero que me perdonen**

**Bueno, pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo esperando que les guste. **

**Solo una nota para este cap: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y la canción que aquí aparece es propiedad de Sony Music, yo sólo he tomado prestado esto **

**Capítulo 6**

**Recuerdo que me querías y también que me dejaste**

Aun no podía creer que hubiese pasado lo que había pasado, era ilógico, increíble; había vuelto a ver a Hermione, su querida amiga Hermione Granger. No había sabido nada de ella en los últimos 10 años y ahora sin más ni más la había encontrado muy cerca de su trabajo. Sonreía hacia la puerta recordando su mirada, no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora se veía más madura e importante, aún más que antes.

El pelirrojo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Señor Weasley, ya llegó su paciente de las cinco- dijo la asistente de Ron, una joven chica rubia.

-Eh, sí, muy bien. Hágalo pasar- contestó Ron saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos y preparado para comenzar, los dientes de los niños eran difíciles, pero a él le gustaba la experiencia.

Dos horas después el pelirrojo salía de su consultorio directo a casa. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital en el que trabajaba, no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Jamás te había visto tan contento- dijo una pelirroja de repente.

-Bueno querida hermana, siempre se puede ser feliz en la vida, ¿no?- comentó el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó?- Ginny de verdad se encontraba sorprendida al ver tan contento a su hermano, regularmente era cortante, molesto y gruñón.

-¿Adivina qué? Vi a Hermione hoy, ¿puedes creerlo?- soltó el pelirrojo con emoción

-¿Hermione? ¿Nuestra Hermione?

-Claro que nuestra Hermione

-Wow, es genial. ¿Conseguiste su número? ¿Podré llamarla? Ay, es que se verdad me encantaría poder hablar con ella- exclamó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.

-Conseguí su número, pero será mejor que la llames después.

-¡Ronald!- advirtió la chica

-Oh vamos, quizá acaba de volver a Londres. No querrás asustarla llamando de inmediato- se excuso Ron, en realidad quería ser él quien la llamara y ser él quien se entrara de su vida antes que nadie.

-Mejor dime que quien quiere llamar eres tú- se burló la menor de los Weasley

-No es eso- mintió –Sólo no quiero asustarla.

-De acuerdo, lo que digas. Tengo que irme- anunció la chica

-Bien, te veré algún día por aquí- se despidió Ron de su pequeña hermana.

-Si sabes algo de Hermione, avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo.

Dicho esto el joven fue directo a casa. Encendió el reproductor que tenía conectado al estéreo y decidió prepararse algo para cenar.

Comenzó a cocinar algo sencillo pero delicioso para él mientras la música seguía y seguía, cinco minutos más tarde una canción comenzó, su canción favorita, subió el volumen y dejó que su mente lo trasladara a la razón por la cual esa canción estaba en su lista de reproducción.

FLASH BACK

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó Hermione a Ron en cuanto llegó a sentarse a su lado en casa de Luna y aprovechando que estaban solos.

-Claro, Herms. ¿Qué necesitas?- contestó el chico con una sonrisa que lograba derretir a la indefensa castaña.

-Emm…- balbuceó al ver esa sonrisa.

Concéntrate, Hermione se pidió mentalmente

-¿Podrías aprenderte una canción?- pidió rápidamente

-Por supuesto, dime cual.

-Esta- dijo la chica entregándole un par de hojas con notas musicales, sin título de la canción ni nada por el estilo

Ron miró atentamente los papeles que le había entregado su amiga y los analizó en silencio. Había estudiado música un par de años antes y estaba totalmente consciente de que podía hacerlo.

-El viernes estará lista- aseguró después de un momento

-Viernes, perfecto- la castaña le sonrió a su amigo, Ron miró atentamente los ojos de Hermione y le sonrió tiernamente, por un momento mágico sus miradas conectadas tenían algo que decirse, pero una rubia de largos rizos interrumpió ese hermoso momento.

-Ronnie, cariño- saludó Lavender en cuanto regresó de la tienda con sus amigos, maldiciendo el momento en el que había decidido ir y sin querer haber dejado solos a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Hermione miró a su amiga un momento, le dedicó una forzada sonrisa y se retiró del lugar sintiéndose feliz al menos por un momento.

El viernes Ron fue a casa de Hermione junto con su guitarra para demostrarle que sí había logrado aprenderse la canción en el tiempo que había prometido, ya que la castaña lo conocía muy bien y sabía lo flojo que podía llegar a ser para hacer algo como eso.

-¡Hola!- saludó con gran emoción en cuanto la ojimarrón abrió la puerta

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho

-¿No te da gusto verme?- dijo dolido

-Claro que sí, es sólo que no te esperaba- Hermione se hizo a un lado y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que pasara

-Vine a demostrarte que sí me aprendí la canción que me dijiste- dijo Ron en cuanto se sentó en el sillón de la sala -¿Quieres ver?

-Escuchar sería lo más apropiado- corrigió la castaña con una risita un tanto triste –Pero mejor vamos al jardín, ¿te parece?-

-Bien, vamos allá.

El pelirrojo sacó su guitarra y se dirigió a la banca metálica que se encontraba en el jardín de su amiga y sintiéndose, de alguna manera que no entendía, muy nervioso al tocar por primera vez solo con ella.

Hermione por su lado no estaba lista para ese momento, pero supuso que era lo mejor, confesarse justo ahí, Luna lo había recomendado.

Bien, al mal paso darle prisa pensó soltando un enorme suspiro y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Ron después de tocar un par de acordes comprobando que la guitarra estaba afinada

-Empieza- asintió Hermione con un enorme nerviosismo, ese día cambiaría todo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a tocar los acordes, no sabía que canción era, jamás la había escuchado en su vida y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por averiguarlo, Hermione se lo diría de todas formas, ¿no?

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, la castaña comenzó a cantar con todo el sentimiento que le acongojaba, evitando a toda costa mirar a su amigo y sin razón alguna, encontrando muy interesante el pasto que se encontraba bajo sus pies

_Quédate un momento así _

_no mires hacia mí _

_que no podré aguantar _

_si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo _

_me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar._

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loca _

_y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar, _

_pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro _

_no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar_

Ron escuchaba atentamente la letra de la canción y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y, sin dejar de tocar, buscó la mirada ojimiel de su amiga fallando en su búsqueda ya que ella estaba muy concentrada en la canción que en ese momento confesaba todo.

_Nunca me sentí tan sola como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa_

_que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego_

_si lo forzas se marchita sin tener principio llega su final_

Hermione dirigió su mirada a su amigo lentamente encontrándose con un azul destellante que sólo hizo que su pulso se acelerara aún más y esta vez le cantó directamente las siguientes estrofas.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_Que lloro por ti_

_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí_

_Y lloro_

El joven pelirrojo no sabía cómo es que sus manos seguían tocando aquella melodía, sólo sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y se sintió un poco triste con las palabras que Hermione le cantaba directamente a él, continuó mirándola y ésta vez, su amiga no le quitó la mirada de encima.

_Nunca me sentí tan sola como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba_

_la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa_

_que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego_

_si lo forzas se marchita sin tener principio llega su final_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

La castaña sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y poco a poco un nudo invadía su garganta.

_Que lloro por ti_

_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí_

_Y lloro…_

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos por más que quiso retenerla dentro de ellos. Ron la miraba estupefacto sin creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar. Ella lo quería, sentía algo por él y él nunca se había dado cuenta, ¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible? Y ahora estaba con su amiga Lavender. Como si un rayo lo hubiera traspasado entendió todo lo que su amiga sentía cuando estaba con ellos, entendió porqué había estado tan distanciada las últimas semanas y más que nada entendió porqué se veía tan triste y siempre trataba de ocultarlo dando sonrisas a todo el mundo que sólo eran una máscara.

Ella me quiere fue lo que más llenó su mente y una inmensa felicidad sobrepasó su corazón que en esos momentos hacía correr más sangre por su cuerpo que la que corre por un deportista en un maratón.

El ojiazul colocó una mano en la mejilla de la castaña y con su pulgar borró la lágrima que había salido de esos hermosos ojos miel que durante tanto tiempo le habían gustado, pero siempre se negó a pensar lo verían como algo más que un amigo.

-Perdóname- susurró la chica y acto seguido salió corriendo hacía su habitación para encerrarse ahí dejando a un joven extremadamente confundido que no volvió a ver a su amiga hasta muchos años después.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a comenzar su comida, sonreía por su recuerdo y la canción. Se había maldecido cientos de veces por no haber hablado a tiempo y por no haberle dicho a Hermione lo que sentía por ella, tenía la extraña sensación de que si ellos hubieran estado juntos ella jamás se hubiera ido a Australia y quizá justo en ese momento las cosas serían distintas. Quizá estarían comprometidos como Ginny y Harry, o quizá sólo disfrutando de su amor como Luna y Neville. Pero no, él estaba solo, había dejado a Lavender el mismo día que Hermione le había cantado y su ex-novia le había retirado la palabra por ello.

Terminó su cena y fue a su habitación, estaba exhausto y quería dormir, dejar los recuerdos y pensar que Hermione no tenía ninguna clase de compromiso. Intentó recordar si llevaba algún anillo que indicara que era casada o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, no pudo recordar nada. Sacó la tarjeta que su castaña amiga le había entregado, pudo leer en ella que era abogada Justo como su padre se dijo con una sonrisa Así que no estudiaste Odontología, eh Hermione dijo ampliando su sonrisa, él mismo había decidido estudiar odontología para probar suerte y ver si se esa manera podía verla, al fin había anunciado que quería estudiar lo mismo que su madre, sonaba lógico, ¿cierto? Sin embargo ahí estaba, él siendo dentista y ella siendo abogada.

Miró la tarjeta una vez más y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el móvil en la mano listo para marcar, no era lo más correcto, era tarde y no debía, pero moría de ganas por escuchar su voz, por hablar con ella, por preguntarle por qué se había ido sin decirle nada, por qué había decidido hablar cuando sabía que se iría, por qué sencillamente lo había abandonado. No era justo, él tenía derecho a saber que se iría, pudo habérselo dicho, era su amigo después de todo. El enojo lo invadió de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que quería saber de ella. Levantó la mano con el móvil en ella dispuesto a aventarlo porque la loca idea de llamarla que aún no se iba de su mente, entonces éste comenzó a vibrar, cuando vio la pantalla distinguió una llamada entrante de un número que era desconocido para él, sin embargo, contestó.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ron? Necesito verte…

El corazón le dio un vuelco, ella quería verlo, él quería verla y eso fue lo único que le importó en ese momento.


	7. La enfermedad revela-secretos

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. **

**Saludos a todos.**

**Love-Dreamer-HP**

**Capítulo 7**

**La enfermedad revela-secretos**

Caminaba presurosa para su encuentro del día, estaba a unas calles del restaurante que su amigo había insistido en que se vieran, para ella había sido complicado hablar con él y explicarle rápidamente que solo quería verlo para recuperar los papeles del caso que le había encomendado Malfoy. Sin embargo, su pelirrojo amigo le había dicho que no le haría mal a nadie verse.

Cuando llegó al restaurante lo buscó con la mirada, él se había puesto de pie en cuanto la había visto entrar y no pudo evitar sentir emoción de saber que ella había acudido.

-Hola, Ron- saludó la castaña cuando llegó a la mesa en la que se encontraba su amigo.

-Hola, Hermione- contestó el chico con emoción –Me alegra que hayas venido.

-Bueno, son papeles importantes, así que tenía que venir por ellos- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, los papeles, lo había olvidado. Ten- respondió el pelirrojo con algo de decepción. Sabía que no era capaz de invitar a salir a su amiga tan pronto, él no era así y sabía que a ella le costaría un poco de más trabajo volver a construir la amistad que habían tenido años atrás. Le entregó el sobre amarillo que se había caído el día de su divertido accidente.

-Gracias, no sé que hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera sido contigo con quien hubiese chocado ayer- rió la chica recordando el evento. –Toma, este es tuyo- dijo entregándole un sobre amarillo idéntico al que acababa de recibir.

-Gracias, yo no hubiera muerto sin esto, pero creo que es bueno que haya vuelto a mí- bromeó Ron para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-¿No son importantes para ti los expedientes médicos?- cuestiono Hermione con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, en realidad…

-Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo la mesera del lugar, la cual no tardó en posar su mirada atentamente en el pelirrojo de manera muy coqueta.

-Eh, en un momento ordenaremos, ¿O quieres hacerlo de una vez, Herms?- preguntó a su amiga sin prestar atención a la mesera.

-En un momento está bien.

-De acuerdo, regreso en un momento- dijo guiñando el ojo al chico.

-Wow, ¿Así que ahora eres Ronald Weasley cazanova?- se burló Hermione cuando la mesera se había retirado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Oh vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no notaste como te coqueteaba esa mesera?

-En realidad no lo noté- dijo el pelirrojo sinceramente ya que la única chica que robaba su atención en esos momentos era la que tenía enfrente.

-Bien, entonces, ¿me dirás por qué no te interesa conservar los expedientes médicos?- volvió a preguntar la castaña para continuar con su plática anterior.

-No es que no me interese. Sí los conservo, sólo que no los considero algo como para salvarme la vida- explicó Ron.

-Para las demandas funcionan bastante bien- comentó la chica con una sonrisa y dirigiendo su mirada a la carta del lugar.

-Nunca he sido demandado. ¿O planeas hacerlo?- Ron posó su azul mirada en Hermione, ella volteó a verlo y la sostuvo por unos segundos.

-Quizá- respondió al fin volviendo su atención a la carta.

-¿Hace cuanto regresaste?- soltó Ron de repente, no planeaba preguntar eso tan rápido, pero tenía ganas de averiguar más sobre su antigua amiga.

-Eh…

-¿Desean ordenar?- la mesera había regresado. Los chicos ordenaron rápidamente y después de un par de intentos de coquetería de la mesera, ésta se fue para traer lo que los chicos habían pedido.

-¿Por qué decidiste ser dentista?- preguntó Hermione para distraer a su acompañante de la pregunta anterior. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

-Fue una decisión algo complicada- comenzó el pelirrojo, recordando cómo es que había decidido comenzar a estudiar aquello –Digamos que básicamente me interesó un día por ciertas circunstancias y después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que eso era lo que quería hacer para toda la vida. Y tú, ¿por qué abogada?

-Bueno, me di cuenta que hay cosas injustas en este mundo y que si existen algunas que pueden ser resueltas, pues que mejor que dedicarme a esto, ¿no?

Los chicos continuaron su comida tranquilamente. La mesera había desistido de sus intentos fallidos de coqueteo con el pelirrojo al darse cuenta que él ni siquiera lo notaba y se veía más interesado en lo que quiera que su acompañante le decía. Hablaron básicamente de sus años en la universidad y cómo habían pasado sus clases y exámenes. Rieron un poco con algunos temas de sus actuales trabajos, sin embargo, ninguno mencionó el lugar en el que trabajaban y mucho menos sus horarios, querían tener de qué mas hablar para su siguiente encuentro, porque Ron sí planeaba otro encuentro, una vez que había visto a su amiga, no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, no otra vez.

OoOoO

Repasó por tercera ocasión el papel que tenía enfrente, no encontraba una manera lógica de resolver ese caso, simplemente no había salida, era un caso perdido, su padre se lo había dicho, claro que ella no era de las personas que se rendían fácilmente, sabía que había solución, solo que tenía que buscar con más cuidado en dónde se encontraba. Comenzó a leer el caso una vez más cuando un estornudo seguido de un ataque de tos interrumpieron su concentración.

-Atrévete a toser de nuevo y esta vez no preguntaré, te llevaré con un médico y no me importa el tratamiento que te dé- dijo Hermione con seriedad al chico que estaba en el escritorio frente a ella.

-No tengo nada, Hermione. No seas exage…- el chico volvió a sufrir un repentino ataque de tos. La castaña se levantó de su lugar y tomó su chaqueta.

-¡Vámonos!

-Pero, Hermione…

-¡Dije vámonos!- ordenó

El joven se levantó derrotado y se dirigió al marco de la puerta en donde su compañera lo esperaba.

-¿No trajiste un suéter?- preguntó Hermione –Por eso estás enfermo, tienes que taparte más, ¿acaso no te preocupas por tu salud? Rayos, Draco, a veces eres increíble- regañaba al chico mientras se dirigían al auto de ella. Una vez dentro, él comenzó a reír. -¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Suenas igual a mi madre- contestó Draco sin dejar de reír

Hermione también comenzó a reír mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el hospital al que llevaría a su amigo.

Draco Malfoy era un chico alto, rubio platinado y de ojos grises, muy apuesto para quien lo mirara sin contar que era el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy, en el cual Lucius Malfoy, su padre, era el dueño de la firma de abogados más importante y reconocida del país. Él y Hermione se habían conocido en la universidad en Australia y se habían hecho buenos amigos desde entonces. Cuando la castaña había regresado a Londres no se imaginó que al conseguir su primer empleo, éste lo compartiría con su amigo de la universidad.

-¿Un hospital? No estoy tan mal como para un hospital- exclamó Draco un tanto asustado.

-No, pero aquí te ayudarán- contestó Hermione al estacionar el auto –Además es un hospital- señaló el enorme edificio de quince pisos -, y el edificio de consulta- señaló un edificio más ancho pero con tres pisos que estaba al lado del de quince.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. ¿Busca a la doctora Lovegood?- preguntó la asistente en cuanto los chicos llegaron al consultorio.

-Sí. ¿Está muy ocupada?- preguntó la aludida al ver el consultorio cerrado.

-Sí, solo un poco. En cuanto se desocupe la llamaré- dijo la asistente amablemente a los chicos.

-De acuerdo- asintió Hermione –Ven, vamos a sentarnos por allá- tomó a Draco de la mano y se lo llevó a que esperaran.

OoOoO

-Sólo te pido que cuando lo tenga preparado todo vayas, no es mucho pedir, ¿o sí?

-No lo sé, Ron. ¿Estás seguro que aceptará?

-Claro que sí. Vamos, Luna, ¿vas a decirme que no tienes ganas de verla?- Preguntó el pelirrojo a su rubia amiga.

-Claro que tengo ganas de verla, es solo que no se si ella quiera vernos tan pronto. Piénsalo, Ronald, la encontraste por casualidad y solo la has visto una vez desde entonces.- trataba de razonar la chica

-Ya lo sé, pienso verla un poco más y después pedirle que la veamos todos, sé que aceptará. La conozco- Ron estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la loca idea de hacerle una especie de fiesta de bienvenida a Hermione, solo que Luna no accedía a las peticiones de su joven amigo y tenía las razones exactas, el único problema era que no podía decírselas.

-De acuerdo- aceptó la rubia de repente –Quizá sí acepte- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Genial, entonces te veo después, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien- asintió Luna al abrir la puerta del consultorio.

-Señorita Granger- llamó la asistente al ver salir a Ron del lugar.

El pelirrojo escuchó a la asistente llamar a alguien conocido, así que rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su castaña amiga y la encontró abrazada y riendo con un joven rubio. La imagen parecía moverse en cámara lenta para él, ella volteó la mirada y se levantó tomando de la mano a aquél chico rubio con el que estaba riendo segundos antes, caminó hacia donde estaban y después posó su marrón mirada en la azul de él.

-¿Ron?- preguntó la chica con desconcierto

-¡Hermione! No sabía que vendrías, ¿Por qué no llamaste?- preguntó Luna alarmada

-Lo sabías- dijo Ron a Luna mirándola con una inmensa furia.

-No es lo que…

-¡Pudiste decírnoslo!- acusó el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilízate, Ron- pidió Hermione

-Me deben una explicación- dijo Ron antes de dar media vuelta e irse del lugar.

-Debiste llamar- dijo Luna antes de entrar en el consultorio

-¿Me puedes decir que rayos fue eso?- preguntó Draco

-Luego. Vamos, tienen que curarte esa tos- dijo Hermione dirigiendo al rubio dentro y fingiendo tranquilidad, que para ser francos era lo que menos tenía ella en esos momentos.


	8. Mentiras

**¡Hola!**

**¡Regresé! Esta vez planeo quedarme por un buen rato y quizá hasta terminar de publicar esta historia en este año. Soy libre y espero que pueda hacerlo **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, ya verán por qué jeje**

**Les mando saludos y recuerden que les contesto los comentarios por PM, ¿vale?**

**Capítulo 8**

**Mentiras**

-Debiste venir antes, no tengo más remedio que este.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, Draco -se disculpó Luna después de entregarle la receta médica que había hecho–. Este es el camino más corto para que te cures -dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

-Me debes una cena -sentenció Draco a Hermione mirando una vez más la receta que indicaba cinco dolorosas inyecciones además de otros medicamentos complementarios.

-Valdrá la pena, dejarás de toser e interrumpirme -se burlaba la castaña. Ella y Draco habían apostado a que si Luna le recetaba inyecciones, Hermione tendría que pagarle una cena, la idea le había agradado a la chica y no dudó en aceptar, a pesar de que sabía que perdería.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos -dijo Draco levantándose–. Muchas gracias, doctora Lovegood.

-Dime Luna -sonrió la rubia–. Herms… -miró atentamente a su amiga como queriendo decir algo solo con su mirada.

-Draco, creo que mejor te alcanzo en la oficina. Tengo un asunto que arreglar -Draco asintió y se retiró del lugar.

-¿Crees que esté muy enojado? -preguntó la castaña al salir del consultorio.

-Sí, pero tendremos que hacer algo para que no se ponga muy loco -analizó Luna caminando detrás de Hermione para ir un piso más arriba, que era donde se encontraba el consultorio de Ron.

-Yo me encargo -dijo Hermione decidida. No quería meter a su amiga en problemas.

OoOoO

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Ron desde el marco de la puerta demasiado molesto a su hermana en cuanto la encontró.

-Disculpe -pidió la chica al paciente que atendía en esos momentos-. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Estoy trabajando, no puedes simplemente venir aquí y gritarme como si fuera tu casa -regañó Ginny tratando de no alzar demasiado su voz.

-Solo contéstame, ¿lo sabías? -volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo sin hacer caso a lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

-¿Saber qué?

-De Hermione… que regresó.

-Claro que lo sabía, ¡tú me lo dijiste! -exclamó molesta y sin entender la situación.

-No, ella está aquí desde hace más tiempo. Luna lo sabía y no nos lo dijo -acusó el chico de inmediato.

-¿Luna lo sabía?... pero -Ginny seguía sin entender lo que sucedía-. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-Hermione vino hoy a ver a Luna, a una consulta con… -dudó en decir de quien se trataba, en realidad no sabía de quien se trataba, pero no le había agradado nada verla con él- …con una persona y Luna le preguntó que porqué no le había llamado antes. La verdad no se veía sorprendida de verla.

-Esa Lovegood me las pagará -dijo la pelirroja con enojo–. Tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres? Hablaremos con ella, solo déjame terminar mi consulta, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo -aceptó el ojiazul a regañadientes.

OoOoO

-¡¿Qué le vamos a decir?! -preguntó Luna con desesperación mirando hacia el techo del consultorio vacío de Ron en el que lo esperaban–. No quiero que se enoje conmigo… nadie.

-Tranquila, sólo sígueme la corriente y listo, nadie lo notará -trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Es que solo a ti se te ocurre regresar a Londres, buscarme a mí y luego pedirme que no le diga a nadie -regañó la rubia a su amiga–. Mira que tener guardado eso por un año no ha sido sencillo.

-Bueno, si me hubieras dicho que Ronald trabajaba aquí, hubiera sido más precavida -acusó la castaña.

-Todo había salido bien por un año, ¡¿yo cómo iba a saber que lo verías aquí!?

-Pudiste suponerlo, un piso de distancia tampoco es demasiado.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y dos pelirrojos entraron en él. Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a la menor de los Weasley.

-Hola -saludó con tranquilidad a los recién llegados.

Ginny también esbozó una sonrisa y corrió a su amiga para abrazarla.

-¡Hermione! -gritó y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro–. Te extrañé, pequeña traidora.

-¿Por qué me dices así? -se extrañó la aludida

La pelirroja se separó de su amiga, limpió sus lágrimas y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que había regresado? -preguntó a Luna sin más rodeos.

-Yo se lo pedí -intervino Hermione antes de que Ron comenzara a hablar.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué? -preguntaron los hermanos casi al unísono. Luna miró a su amiga con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno, es que acababa de encontrarme con Luna hace un par de semanas y pues… -Hermione pensó un poco en lo que diría a continuación–, aaahh… le dije que quería hacer una reunión con todos, pero quería que fuera sorpresa y por eso le dije que no les dijera nada-. concluyó con una sonrisa dejando a Luna con la boca formando una perfecta "O". Los pelirrojos miraron a la castaña y posteriormente a la rubia–. ¿Verdad, Luna? -preguntó al ver que su amiga se había quedado sin palabras.

-Ah, sí. Claro, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó -confirmó con rapidez.

-O sea que sí planeabas decirnos a todos que habías vuelto -afirmó Ginny

-Por supuesto -dijo Hermione sin dudarlo, a pesar de saber que mentía

-Bueno, yo también quería hacer una reunión con todos -habló Ron después de un momento-. ¿Qué te parece que la organizamos juntos? -Hermione miró a Ron por un momento, se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

-Me parece una buena idea -dijo con una sonrisa. Discretamente miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde–. Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que irme -dijo segundos después.

-Estaremos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió Ron antes de que se fuera.

-Bien, espero tu llamada.

La castaña se despidió rápidamente de sus tres amigos y caminó hacia su trabajo para despejar su mente. Darle las llaves de su auto a Draco había sido buena idea después de todo.

OoOoO

-¡Granger! -gritaron a su espalda. La aludida volteó la mirada y sonrió al chico que le había llamado.

-Weasley- rió deteniéndose–. No sabía que te vería aquí hoy.

-Bueno, andaba de paso y como no tenía ganas de venir mañana, me adelanté -explicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-. ¿En dónde estabas? Pregunté por ti y solo me dijeron que estabas fuera.

-Jamás lo creerás, es una historia interesante -contestó Hermione pensativa.

-¿Te parece si paso por ti y vamos a cenar para que me la cuentes?

-Mejor te veo allá -pidió la castaña.

-¿A las ocho? -preguntó el chico.

-A las ocho -confirmó Hermione.


End file.
